english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer Hale
Jennifer Hale (born January 30, 1972 in Goose Bay, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada) is a Canadian-born American actress, singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Bastila Shan in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Female Commander Shepard in Mass Effect and Samus Aran in Metroid Prime. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-1998) - Josh (ep20), Kate Keller (ep20), Maiden (ep2), Morning Star (ep13), Mountain Cloud (ep2) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Avatar Kyoshi, June, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2015-2017) - Boy#1 (ep53), Boy#1 (ep59), Boy#2 (ep59), Council Member#2 (ep76), F.R.I.D.A.Y., Freya (ep37), Gabby Talbott (ep57), Girl (ep53), Girl#1 (ep54), Girl#1 (ep59), Layla (ep65), Little Girl (ep67), Mom (ep70), Screaming Mimi/Songbird/Melissa Gold *Back at the Barnyard (2008) - Mom (ep12) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Ice, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley (ep37), Ramona (ep28), Zatanna (ep37) *Batman Beyond (1999) - Jessie (ep21) *Ben 10 (2005-2007) - Boy (ep8), Gilbert (ep20), Jamie (ep1), Joey (Rojo), Mandy (ep20), Teacher (ep1), Tour Guide (ep47), Turbine (ep44) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Lewodan Female (ep67), Rojo (ep67), Suemungousaur (ep67) *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (2001) - Additional Voices *Biker Mice from Mars (2007) - Harley (ep28), Rat#5 (ep28) *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Leecy Davidson, Audience (ep14), Number 4 (ep11), Phone Operator (ep3), Singer (ep15), Sydney G'Day (ep34) *Bunsen Is a Beast (2017) - Boy (ep1), Bunsen's Mom (ep1) *Class of 3000 (2006-2008) - Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus, Addison (ep7), Bianca Moon, Director (ep5), Drama Student#1 (ep1), Drama Student#3 (ep14), Girl#1 (ep9), Hoop & Stick Player#2 (ep19), Incect (ep18), Kaylie (ep10), Miss Handler (ep8), Miss Lopez, Mrs. Lawrence, Mrs. Phil (ep6), Mrs. Squirrel (ep20), Nettle (ep21), Old Lady (ep4), Photographer (ep9), Puppet#2 (ep5), Scranton Sue (ep14), Sherri (ep23), Sherry Stevenson (ep12), Space Princess (ep10), Woman (ep21), Woman (ep22) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Computer, Airplane Announcer (ep25), Assistant (ep9), Cat (ep39), Cheryl (ep37), Chicks (ep34), Cowboy Kid (ep32), Dixie (ep29), Evil Computer (ep18), Flower#3 (ep22), Girl (ep23), Girl (ep29), Girl#2 (ep32), Grace (ep14), Gramma Stuffum (ep17), Hindu Boy (ep34), Major Mrs. Manners (ep2), Margie (ep14), Miss Thompson (ep29), Mom (ep2), Moustache Girl (ep19), Mrs. Beetles (ep39), Nerd (ep8), Newscaster (ep21), Numbuh 86/Francine Fulbright, Nurse (ep38), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Rainbow Monkey Girl#2 (ep36), Reporter (ep5), Runt (ep29), Rupert's Mom (ep5), Secretary (ep9), Several Girls (ep6), Train Announcer (ep25), Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1998-2001) - Girl (ep53), Lil Girl#3 (ep53), Miss Pimmerwickle (ep43), Ms. Applebee (ep53), Record (ep43), Southern Bell (ep43) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2006) - Cerebus (ep13), Ghostly Woman (ep21), Iris (ep13), Stage Manager (ep13), Stage Manager (ep21), Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) - Margo, Animal#1 (ep4), Animal Reporter#1 (ep5), Anteater#2 (ep10), Badger Leafrider (ep17), Beetle Bird (ep21), Bird (ep15), Bunny Teacher (ep21), Butterfly (ep5), Child Anteater (ep15), Flamingo (ep19), Gina (ep2), Mouse (ep4), Mrs. Pecarry (ep19), Piranha (ep10), Snake Leafrider (ep17), Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2003) - Natasha (ep14) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Cinderella, Princess Aurora (ep51) *Disney's Kim Possible (2005) - Bueno Nacho Employee (ep54), Pals Girl (ep54), Strong Party Girl (ep54) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Mallory McMallard, News Anchor (ep9) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2013) - Val (ep25) *Disney DuckTales (2017) - Heiress (ep5), Padisco Dealer (ep5), Wheel Attendant (ep5) *Disney Fish Hooks (2013) - Pony (ep96) *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Motorcity (2012) - Foxy *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2011) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2017) - Madame Collette, Portia the Swan, Suzette, Violet, Additional Voices *Disney Special Agent Oso (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014-2016) - Princess Demurra (ep9), Ripov, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014-2016) - Wife#1, Wife#2, Wife#3 *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Alien Wahine#1 (ep24), Counselor Combustion (ep35), Pirate Lass (ep7), Wealthy Passenger (ep7) *Dumb and Dumber (1996) - Cyndi (ep12) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Wendy (ep9) *Generator Rex (2011-2013) - Black Knight, Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Carol Ferris, Gi'ata, Venessi Swilton (ep13), Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2001-2002) - Girl (ep?), Gladys, Louise (ep?), Old Lady (ep?), Tammy (ep?), Woman (ep?) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Announcer (ep14), Mantis (ep14) *I Am Weasel (1998) - Patient#2 (ep16), Worm (ep16) *Iron Man (1995-1996) - Spider-Woman/'Julia Carpenter' (eps14-26), The Ghost (ep21) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Agency Head (ep16), Ballerina#1 (ep14), Beach Woman (ep17), Brunhilda (ep34), Calpurnia (ep33), Cartwheeling Porcupine (ep53), Cashier (ep53), Chick (ep30), Chicken (ep5), Chicken Woman (ep50), Computer (ep22), Computer Voice (ep14), Cow (ep5), Dr. Morceau (ep50), Elisa (ep16), Foxy Nurse (ep50), Girl (ep26), Girl (ep53), Girl#1 (ep35), Girl#3 (ep35), Harem Girl#2 (ep15), Julie Hirschbaum (ep25), Kelly (ep5), Lady#1 (ep20), Lady#2 (ep20), Librarian (ep27), Lois (ep38), Model#1 (ep16), Model#2 (ep16), Model#3 (ep16), Ms. Williams (ep40), Old Woman (ep27), Porcupine (ep53), Sandy (ep36), Serving Girl (ep33), Teacher (ep22), Trixie (ep42), Witch (ep26), Woman (ep22), Woman (ep27), Woman (ep38), Woman#1 (ep15), Woman#1 (ep35), Woman#3 (ep15), Young Ballerina (ep14) *Justice League (2002-2003) - Black Siren, Chambermaid, Giganta, Inza *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2006) - Giganta, Inza, Killer Frost, Zatanna (ep5) *KaBLaM! (1998) - Reporter (ep27) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2007) - Emerald Empress, Ma Kent, Space Warrior (ep6) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2017) - Cadet (ep23), Mon Mothma, Voice on Comm (ep22) *Lost in Oz (2017) - Glinda, Agent Wamego, Chieftainess (ep7), Margolette (ep5), News Reporter (ep7), Witchlet (ep8) *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Computer (ep24), Duchess, Girl (ep24), Salesgirl (ep7) *Niko and the Sword of Light (2017) - Aura (ep8), Dusty, Roxy (ep7) *Phantom 2040 (1995) - Analytical (ep28), Mallory (ep14) *Pinky and the Brain (1997) - Winny (ep46) *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Ms. Penelope (ep11) *Regular Show (2010) - Veronica (ep12) *Rocket Power (1999-2004) - Paula Dullard, Shoobie#1 (ep43), Shoobie#3 (ep43) *Rugrats (1998) - Little Kid (ep91), Mack (ep91) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Lieutenant (ep18) *Samurai Jack (2001-2003) - Bird (ep21), Crow (ep21), Fairy (ep15), Girl (ep1), Narc (ep34), Siren#1, Technician (ep5), Waitress (ep2), Woman (ep15) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Daisy Blake (ep31), Delilah Blake (ep6), Mom (ep6), Nova (ep31), Sally "Thorn" McKnight, Woman in Yellow (ep31) *Skeleton Warriors (1994-1995) - Jennifer Steele/'Talyn' *Spider-Man (1995) - Felicia Hardy/'Black Cat' *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - News Reporter *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Haley Wing (ep13), Katherine O'Malley (ep12), Lady Vermin, Mary Jane Watson (ep1) *Star Wars: Detours (????) - Major Steel (Announced) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009-2010) - Aayla Secura, Lolo Purs (ep37), Riyo Chuchi, Trella Bare'Ah (ep48) *Star Wars Rebels (2017) - Commander DT-F16 (ep55), Prisoner#2 (ep55) *Stuart Little (2003) - Eleanor Little *Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1999) - Female Vacationer (ep16), Gsptisnz (ep46), Scientist (ep16), Additional Voices *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2011) - Bear (ep7), Dorothy Camel (ep7), Kid#1 (ep18), Mrs. Gizzlebaum (ep18), Old Lady Turtle (ep7), Teacher (ep18) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Carol Danvers/'Ms. Marvel', Computer (ep42), Corrina (ep32) *The Batman (2004) - Becky (ep9) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Gladys, Fish (ep22), Halfling (ep17), Little Girl (ep17), Woman (ep20) *The Incredible Hulk (1997) - Ms. Allure (ep17), Receptionist (ep17) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Avatar Kyoshi (ep19) *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Ms. Keane, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, Activist Leader (ep57), Baby (ep59), Baby Monkey (ep57), Boy#1 (ep22), Casting Director (ep40), Cavewoman (ep61), Gabrielle (ep50), Girl (ep63), Girl#1 (ep22), Girl#1 (ep55), Girl#2 (ep71), Girl#3 (ep22), Girl#3 (ep50), Granny (ep60), Guard (ep29), Heart (ep75), Judy (ep39), Kid#2 (ep57), Kid#4 (ep57), Kim (ep25), Kitty (ep50), Lady (ep65), Lady (ep69), Lady#1 (ep16), Mary, Moko (ep39), Mom (ep40), Mom (ep71), Monster Mom (ep74), Mother Monkey (ep57), Nadia (ep69), Newscaster (ep65), Old Lady (ep29), Old Lady (ep65), Old Lady (ep75), Old Woman (ep51), Operator (ep54), Rabbit Girl (ep22), Reporter#1 (ep20), Reporter#8 (ep20), Schoolgirl Ace (ep29), Secretary (ep71), Superhero Woman (ep46), Townie#2 (ep59), TV Chef (ep64), Waitress (ep53), Woman (ep8), Woman (ep18), Woman (ep20), Woman (ep75), Woman#1 (ep61), Woman#1 (ep74), Woman#2 (ep53), Woman#3 (ep53), Woman Cop (ep38) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Donny's Mom (ep5), Ms. Keane, Ms. Sara Bellum (ep7), News Anchor (ep7), Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Jessie Bannon (eps27-51), Computer Voice (ep42), Female Voice (ep31), Kate (ep19), Smart House Computer (ep51), Young Hadji (ep29) *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1995-1996) - Carmelita Vatos *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2001) - Gloria (ep11) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) - Allison (ep18), Dr. Joan Goodfew (ep8), Gooey-Oh Creature (ep42), Honey Hunsecker (ep8), House Computer (ep18), Knox (ep21), Leora Lasswell (ep30), Linda (ep42), Maize (ep21), Meadow (ep21), Sue Krose (ep40), Thorn (ep19), Zombie Kid#3 (ep42) *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1999) - Ivy *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Zukara nar Kiranka (ep12) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Jean Grey, Boom Boom/Tabitha Smith (ep1), Randy's Wife (ep1), Additional Voices *Xiaolin Chronicles (2013-2015) - Kimiko Tohomiko, Willow/'Shadow', Kid Dragon (ep11), Princess Kaila (ep10) *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2005) - Ashley/Katnappe *Xyber 9: New Dawn (2001) - Launchpad Announcer (ep19), Maia (ep19), Mother (ep19) 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Amazing Spiez! (2009) - Sam (ep14) *Totally Spies! (2001-2015) - Sam, Mandy *Winx Club (2011-2012) - Barbatea, Blonde Girl (ep93), Boy (ep95), Field Reporter, Ginger (ep90), Girl (ep92), Mom (ep88), Mrs. Martinez, Woman (ep90), Zarathustra (ep62) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Killer Frost/'Louise Lincoln' *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Cinderella *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Cinderella *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Cinderella *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Iris *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (2017) - Mad Harriet *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Queen, Sally "Thorn" McKnight *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Sally "Thorn" McKnight, Puritan Woman *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Ridley, Shannon Lucas, Launch Manager *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Dottie, Amber *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Kid Playing Superman, Train Passenger *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - Killer Frost, Newscaster, Starfire *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Princess Alana *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Princess Morbucks, Little Girl, Ms. Keane *Tom Sawyer (2000) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins (1995) - Sonya Blade *Tamagotchi Video Adventures (1997) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Agent L., Dutch Boy, Leslie Destructo *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Princess Serena *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Ms. Keane, Reporter *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Escape Pod Voice 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rock Dog (2017) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! The Movie (2010) - Sam, Mandy 'Shorts' *Billy's Birthday Shorties (2006) - Gladys *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2010) - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2007) - Gladys (Room Gloom), House Elf (Room Gloom) 'TV Specials' *A Monsterous Holiday (2013) - Science Teacher *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United (2011) - Black Knight *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Gladys *Class of 3000: Home (2006) - Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus, Bianca Moon, French Woman, Marc Anthony, Miss Handler, Old Woman *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Computer, Mrs. Uno, Numbuh 86/Francine Fulbright, Numbuh 363 *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Computer, Numbuh 86/'Francine Fulbright', Numbuh 363, Sector Z Operative *Disney DuckTales: Woo-oo! (2017) - Gabby McStabberson *Disney Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Cinderella *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special (2013) - Mordecai's Mom, Thomas' Mom *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Aliyah-din *The Class of 3000 Christmas Special (2007) - Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus, Baby Doll, Mrs. Lawrence *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Gladysaur *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Computer *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Princess Morbucks 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! Evil Promotion Much? (2005) - Sam *Totally Spies! Totally Busted! (2006) - Sam *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Barbatea *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Zarathustra 'Web Animation' *Bravoman (2013) - Bravo Woman, Additional Voices *Gotham Girls (2002) - Caroline Greenway, Dora Smithy, Selma Reesedale *Lego DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Mad Harriet *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat (2017) - Mantis (ep4) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *X-Men (2011-2012) - Phoenix/'Jean Grey' 'Movies - Dubbing' *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Elektra Ovirowa *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Kamira Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Naomi Hunter *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Emma Emmerich 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella: A Heart Full of Love Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Cinderella *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Cinderella *Sofia the First (2012) - Cinderella Live-Action Voice Work 'Award Shows' *Spike Video Game Awards 2012 (2012) - Female Commander Shepard 'Movies' *Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain (1995) - Adult Beth Easton 'Stage Shows' *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Cinderella *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Cinderella *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Cinderella *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Cinderella 'TV Series' *Two and a half Men (2009) - TV Announcer (V.O.; ep134) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney•Pixar Finding Dory: Just Keep Swimming (2016) - Dory *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Wildlife Count Along (2012) - Narrator 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III (2005) - Elizabet Ramsey, Additional Voices *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) - Rayla the Cloud Queen, Shiver *Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Fabric Maker, Stained Glass Artist, Woman in Orange Dress *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Rosalind Lutece *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Rosalind Lutece, Additional Voices *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Female Shopkeeper, Phoebe, Siernna *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Phoebe, Siernna *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - French Female Shop Assistant, Phoebe *Broken Age (2014) - Mom *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (2002) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Ophelia *Bulletstorm (2011) - Trishka *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Dispatcher, Pilot "Anderson" *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Princess Morbucks *Catwoman (2004) - Catwoman/Patience Phillips *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Andromeda, Pemphredo *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Katherine *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Computer, Numbuh 86/Francine Fulbright *Darkwatch (2005) - Cassidy Sharp *Descent to Undermountain (1997) - Additional Voices *Desperate Housewives: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Leah *Die by the Sword: Limb from Limb (1998) - Maya *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) - Vega the Harp *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Ready for Math with Pooh (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Ready to Read with Pooh (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015-2016) - Aayla Secura, Dory *Disney Learning Ages 5-8: Phonics Quest (2001) - Red Dragon *Disney Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Princess: Cinderella's Castle Designer (2003) - Cinderella *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Cinderella *Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure (2012) - Cinderella, Townswoman *Disney Princess: Royal Horse Show (2003) - Cinderella, Princess Aurora *Disney•Pixar Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Dr. Elizabeth McNeil *Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) - Additional Voices *EOE: Eve of Extinction (2002) - Zera *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) - Alexandra Roivas, Xel'lotath *Finding Nemo (2003) - Dory *For Honor (2017) - The Warden (F) *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Dynaheir *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Alyth Elendara *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Mazzy Fentan *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Commander Jun'ko Zane (Juni) *Fuse (2013) - Naya Deveraux *G-Nome (1997) - Computer Voice *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - Madeline Buthane *Galleon (2004) - Faith *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Azura Voice, Faraday, Stranded Crew#8, Warehouse Stranded Leader *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Alecto, Civilian, Lysandra, Slave *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010) - Citizen 3, Citizen 4, Daughter of Death, Young Mother *Ground Control (2000) - Sarah Parker, Additional Voices *Ground Control: Dark Conspiracy (2000) - Sarah Parker *Ground Control II: Operation Exodus (2004) - Sarah Parker, Unit Feedback *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Galadriel *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - PC Sylvari Female, Queen Jennah *Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns (2015) - PC Sylvari Female *Halo: Spartan Assault (2013) - Sarah Palmer *Halo 4 (2012) - Sarah Palmer *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Sarah Palmer, Warzone Commander *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2017) - Sylvanas Windrunner *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Kopilai, Lauvuk *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Hawkgirl/'Shayera Hol', Killer Frost *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Black Canary *Killer7 (2005) - Linda Vermillion *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Cinderella *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Mavra Zane *Knack (2013) - Chairwoman, Katrina *Knack II (2017) - Chairwoman, Katrina *Knights Contract (2011) - Narrator (mother), Trude *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2017) - Artist, Ms Keane, Reporter *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Aayla Secura, Additional Voices *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Jean Grey/Phoenix *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Lucia Shuria *Mass Effect (2007-2009) - Female Commander Shepard, Destiny Ascension Navigator, May O'Connell, Normandy VI *Mass Effect 2 (2010-2011) - Female Commander Shepard, Blue Suns Dispatcher *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Female Commander Shepard, Alliance Council *Math Blaster: Ages 8-9 (2000) - Galactic Commander *Math Blaster for 1st Grade (1999) - Galactic Commander, Mother Bird *Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (2005) - Jennifer Mui, News Correspondent 1, Pundit 1 *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames (2008) - Jennifer Mui *Metroid Prime (2002) - Samus Aran *Metroid Prime: Hunters (2006) - Samus Aran *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (2004) - Samus Aran *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2007) - Samus Aran *Microshaft Winblows 98 (1998) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Galadriel *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Galadriel *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Tanya *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - Illusen, Vanity *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Alice Twilight, Kimmy Howell *Planescape: Torment (1999) - Deionarra, Fall-From-Grace *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Nariko *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Katrina *RTX Red Rock (2003) - Colony Shrink *République (2013-2016) - Mireille Azalie Prideaux *Return to Krondor (1998) - Additional Voices *Revenant (1999) - Andria, Harowen, Townswomen *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Alceme *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - HQ *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) - Commando Announcer *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo (2005) - HQ *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - HQ *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Tactical Strike (2007) - HQ *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - HQ *SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs (2011) - HQ *Sacrifice (2000) - Persephone *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku (2004) - Kid (Female), Lizard (Female), Slave (Female), Villager (Female) *Samurai Western (2005) - Anne Barret, Child 1, Gunman 3 *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (2004) - Computer Voice, Poltergeist, ShermanTech Scientist *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Professor Lorelei Leigh *Scribblenauts Unlimited (2012) - Lily *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Charmian, Additional Voices *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Nurses *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Angelic Voice, Announcement *Spider-Man (2000) - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy, Mary Jane Watson *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Silver Sable/Silver Sablinova *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Silver Sable *Spider-Man 2: Enter: Electro (2001) - Computer 2, Dr. Watts, Rogue/Anna Marie *Star Trek: Bridge Crew (2017) - Captain, Ship Computer *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Federation Officers, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Aayla Secura *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Building Lifter Pilot, Ruulian Prisoner 2, Scanner Jammer Driver *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Jaden Korr (Female) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Bastila Shan *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Bastila Shan *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Aayla Secura *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Master Satele Shan, Trooper Female, Master Bastila Shan *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Trooper Female, Master Satele Shan *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Trooper Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Trooper Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Trooper Female, Master Satele Shan *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Trooper Female, Master Satele Shan *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Master Satele Shan, Trooper Female *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) - Rebel Cmdr, Rebel Pilot 3 *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Mara Aramov *Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow (2007) - Maggie Powers *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - Maggie Powers, Mara Aramov *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005) - Flora *Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams (2004) - Flora *Tak and the Power of Juju (2003) - Flora *Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (2003) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Da Vinci Code (2006) - Sophie Neveu *The Dark Eye (1995) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Lyris Titanborn *The Hobbit (2003) - Hilda, Lianna *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Galadriel *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Galadriel, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Idonna Bellflower *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Trinity *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Evelyn O'Connell *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Princess Morbucks, Sedusa *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Ms. Keane, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa *The X-Fools: The Spoof is Out There (1997) - Carol, Roswell O'Donnell *Totally Spies! Zombie Jamboree! (2006) - Madame Ledouix, Sam, Stephan De La Van Helton *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Silver Sable/Silver Sablinova *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Multiplayer Announcer *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *Wrath Unleashed (2004) - Helamis *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Scarlet Witch, Stepford Sisters *X-Men: Next Dimension (2002) - Rogue *X2: Wolverine's Revenge (2003) - Carol Hines, Rogue 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Naomi, Royal Girl B, Ruby, Rusty *Ape Escape: On the Loose (2005) - Casi, Child, Mother *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Delma *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Alice Nonomura *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Holly *Grandia II (2000) - Elena, Paella *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Cinderella, Deep Space Operator, Princess Aurora *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Ginritsu, Xiux Yu *La Pucelle: Tactics (2004) - Prier *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Maximo vs. Army of Zin (2004) - Elizabet, White Lady *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Naomi Hunter *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Naomi Hunter *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Emma Emmerich *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Naomi Hunter, Little John *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) - Michelle Aubert *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Kaede *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Cleo, Quaris *P.N.03 (2003) - Vanessa Z. Schneider, Client *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Sheena Fujibayashi *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Pellinore/'Lusse Farna' *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Nigredo, Operator, U.M.N. Staff Theme Park Attractions *Disneyland Magical: A Fireworks Spectacular! (2009) - Cinderella *Finding Nemo: Submarine Voyage (2007) - Dory *Nightfall Glow (????) - Cinderella *The Seas with Nemo & Friends (2006) - Dory *Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams (2003) - Cinderella Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Trailers' *Mass Effect: Andromeda (N7 Day Teaser; 2015) - Commander Shepard Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (372) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (37) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2017. *As a result of her prolific works as a voice actress in video gaming, Guinness World Records awarded her with a Guinness World Record for being "the most prolific videogame voice actor (female)" which has been featured in the book Guinness World Records 2013: Gamer's Edition. Guinness World Records 2013: Gamer's Edition. Guinness World Records Ltd. 2012. pp. 154. ISBN 9781904994954. Category:American Voice Actors